


Warm Northern Lights

by tsunaades



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Auroras, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kisses, M/M, Road Trip, Snowy Night, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunaades/pseuds/tsunaades
Summary: A relaxing Wolfshin weekend where Shin sees something unexpected.
Relationships: wolfshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Warm Northern Lights

Wolfgang was very excited for the upcoming weekend. He had been planning this trip near the mountains for a while now, with the help of Sys, unbeknownst to him. He really didn't know WHAT to do for Shin as this was the first break he's had in a long time, and receiving gifts was hard for him to do. Wolfgang heard Shin and Sys conversing one day in the dining room and based on what he heard from Shin, he agreed with himself that this would be the best surprise to execute.

\-----

"So, what's the first thing on your bucket list?" Sys asked, the curiosity gleamed in his eyes. 

"I don't know... I haven't really thought of something like that before." It was true. Shin's present was too filled with multiple daily tasks and stress that thinking about the far future was unnecessary to him, unless it was something that would affect him in the recent coming days. 

"Really? I have a whole list. I've already shown Randolph- he knows that my top 10 have to be completed with him", Sys smirked, and Shin knew that he probably had to convince the black haired man for some time now to agree to all of that- though he can be oddly... soft when it came to Sys. 

"...." What DID he want to do? It took him a while to think about things that he thought would be near his interests, and ended up coming to one single answer.

"I got it." Sys looked patiently as he awaited his answer.

He cleared his throat. "..Auroras," he told him.

"What?"

"Auro-" 

"No I understand, but why? I didn't know you had in interest in that?" The pink haired man propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand while listening to Shin, both unaware that Wolfgang was beaming with energy and planned out the trip details after hearing them.

\-----

Wolfgang told Shin a week before that they were going somewhere and to pack his bags, and they were finally ready to go. Shin insisted that he should know where exactly he was taking them, but Wolfgang assured him it was better to be clueless in this situation for now, which Shin absolutely hated. How could he prepare for something he didn't fully know about? Wolfgang had to help him pack because Shin had no idea what to do and had a mini grudge the whole time, which amused Wolfgang. 

They got in the car and were on their way. Wolfgang's left leg shook a little in excitement, but he was determined to drive as swiftly as they can before nightfall. It took about two and a half hours to get there, thankfully, and while driving, the blond got a glimpse of a sleeping Shin, snuggled in a light grey parka with his hoodie on. He focused on the road again and couldn't hold back his smile from how peaceful he looked. Shin had been working so hard and really deserved this break. He looked so soft and small in the parka that he was wearing and Wolfgang desperately wanted him in his arms, but that would have to wait until they arrived. 

When they finally reached the house that Wolfgang rented for the weekend, he hurriedly opened the trunk of the car and placed all their belongings in the room before waking Shin up. There was an ample amount of snow that built up the past week, so their view was filled with white and felt very cold. He then went over to Shin's side and opened the passenger door.

"Shin," Wolfgang whispered and gently nudged him. He weakly moaned and kept his eyes closed.

"Shin." This time he cupped Shin's face and softly moved it from side to side, kissing his lips as well. Shin's left eye pried open while the right stayed closed.

"Hmm?"

Wolfgang laughed at the adorable blue haired man in front of him.

"Shinnn," Wolfgang hummed. 'We're here." 

Both eyes opened now, Shin took in the atmosphere and sat more upright. Snow... so cold yet so beautiful. He loved looking at it, and now it enclosed him all around. His met eyes with Wolfgang, who suddenly picked him up and carried Shin bridal-style. He yelped at the abrupt gesture and wrapped his arms around Wolfgang's neck. He was placed onto the couch and was told by Wolfgang to stay put until he properly parked the car. Shin got up after the door closed and looked around the living room some more, venturing into the kitchen. The house was filled with warm tones- yellows and browns, and the pleasant and toasty feeling reminded him of home. Shin then walked to and opened his bag, pulling out some hot chocolate packets. He had seen Wolfgang pack these but didn't even try to ask him why, figuring the blond would give him a vague answer. He was almost done preparing the two drinks when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a kiss on the neck.

"Hot chocolate?" Wolfgang smiled up at him and Shin returned it with a soft one, handing him his drink. They sat on the couch and Wolfgang covered the both of them with a dark brown fuzzy blanket, and they talked for what seemed like hours. Shin felt content- he looked at Wolfgang while he spoke and felt his body warm up. He made him feel so many things and most of the time, Shin couldn't keep up with it all. 

\-------

They finished their drinks a while ago, and had been laying beside each other while sitting up while still conversing, with Shin's head tucked neatly into the space between Wolfgang's neck and shoulder. He noticed him glancing at his watch, and scurried off from the couch. 

"Put your jacket on!" Wolfgang tells Shin excitedly as he put his on- an olive green parka. 

"Why?" 

"Here," Wolfgang placed the grey jacket onto Shin's lap and he sighed as he got up as well, putting the jacket on as instructed. 

"Okay, I'm going to lead you outside, but you HAVE to promise not to open your eyes, okay?" Wolfgang asked as his eyes twinkled. Shin's eyebrow rose. What could be outside when there was nothing but snow? The blinds were closed inside, so it's not like he could really have any good guesses.

"Alright I won't," Shin replied. Wolfgang kept his eyes on him. "I won't, really." Wolfgang beamed as he grabbed Shin's hands and opened the door. Shin was getting a little nervous, but knew it would never be anything dangerous.

Hands are placed on his shoulders and he felt Wolfgang place his head on top the blond's own hand, heads right next to each other.

"Open," he softly commanded into Shin's ear and moved from behind, to the right of him. Shin did just that and his breath was caught in his throat. So many questions were racing in his head, but he wasn't able to focus on that as he stared at the sky. Blue and green filled it up and beautifully shone against the dark blue night. Auroras were breathtaking and he was in awe at the fact that he stood in front of one. He... brought him for this? How did he.... Shin then suddenly remembered his conversation with Sys, and deduced that they spoke about this together.

Shin swallowed and looked at Wolfgang, who was looking at the sky.

"Pretty, right? I wanted to show you something that was as beautiful as you."

His face flushed, still in shock at how he could say things so outright like that. Wolfgang turned his head to the left to look at Shin, and his warm smile made Shin's heart quicken.

"Do you like it?"

Shin answered by kissing him on the lips. Warm. He was always so warm and felt like home.... 

Shin opened his mouth immediately to let Wolfgang's tongue enter, and they explored each other's mouths. He was pulled closely from the waist by the blond, and Shin threw his arms around his neck. Wolfgang separated their lips after a moment and placed a kiss firstly on Shin's forehead, and then nose. He then placed a hand onto the side of Shin's face, caressing it softly as the other hand was still on this waist.

"I take it you do, then?" He grinned at Shin. 

Shin nuzzled his face into Wolfgang's collar and whispered, "I do."

\------


End file.
